When in college
by Mr. Michaels
Summary: Romance blooms between Pretty-boy Roy Mustang and Uptight Riza Hawkeye in the 21st century in their college life. /RoyAi/
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I'm also starting fresh.

Fullmetal alchemist isn't mine, as well as the characters, only the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Amestris 2014**

"Dammit Maes" Roy mumbled, "I told you I'm here to study, not look for a one night stand"

"You're no fun Roy" Maes Hughes said, pushing Roy deeper into the pulsing and dancing crowd.

"First week into college and you make me do the shit I did in high school" Roy grumbled, trying to resist, "seriously"

"Just enjoy the party,I promise you'll thank me later, wait, I think I saw-" Maes didn't bother finish his seen his girlfriend and disappeared into the crowd.

Roy was left alone and face-palmed.

"_That idiot"_ he thought as he walked to the bar. He might as well have a drink before he left. Right when he was nearing the bar, he heard a pair of girls arguing. But more like the other begging the other girl. Looks like it wasn't just him.

"Seriously, If I don't see you in the library, you're with the training marksmen in the ranges" The dark-haired girl said, "You have a great body and a gorgeous face, don't-"

"Rebecca" The blonde cut her off, apparently, already giving up in refusing her friend "if I meet someone here will you NOT force me to go to parties ever again"

"For a week"

"A year"

"Fine" The black-haired girl replied, "good luuuck~"

Roy raised an eyebrow and sat next to the blonde girl. He took a quick peek at the girl and saw her glaring at her whiskey as if it killed her mother. He suppressed a laugh but her sharp amber-eyes caught him.

"_Shit… she saw me"_ Roy thought.

"Do you need anything sir? Because if you're looking for a good time, then there are drunk girls over there willing to do you for free" She growled, not looking at him.

"Sorry"

"Not you" At that moment, she turned around and punched a guy, probably an upperclassmen, right in the nose and fell unconscious. She sat back down on her stool and continued on drinking her drink.

"Uh…" Roy began.

"He was feeling me up" The girl retorted before taking a swig.

"Bad day?" He asked, leaning his chin on his hand.

"More like a good-time-in-my-dorm-but-my-friend-dragged-me-to-a-college-party-that-I-didn't-even-want-to-go-to" She said a bit bitterly.

Roy laughed.

"Well, looks like it wasn't just me" Roy said, smiling, "I am Roy by the way, Roy Mustang, I believe I haven't caught your name yet"

"You haven't" the blonde replied, "You see, I haven't told you yet"

"Why not tell me then, I gave you mine" Roy said, defaulting into his lady-killer smile.

"Because I chose not to" she said emotionlessly, "and as for you, I never asked for yours in the first place"

Roy was left speechless. His charmed never failed in picking up girls. Although the last time he used it was during the registration for the dormitories, to get Maes as his roommate. She was certainly intriguing him.

"Alright I'm sorry" He said, sticking out his pale hand "we got off in the wrong foot, I am Roy Mustang, I am go to the college of Alchemy here in Amestris University"

The girl sighed and turned to Roy.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye and I go to the college of Mechanical Engineering in the same University" She replied, shaking his hand.

"Looks like our buildings are right next each other" Roy smiled.

"The building next to yours in the Architecture building, but nice try" She retorted, now smirking. "Well, I'll see you around then-"

"Wait! May I borrow your phone?" Roy cut her off before she could leave.

"What for?" She asked, taking out her phone.

Without a word, Roy snatched it and punched in his number. He took a photo of himself and added it to her contacts. He then sent a message from her phone to his and handed it back.

"Really?" Riza retorted sarcastically.

"You seem interesting" Roy simply said, taking out his phone, "now look here"

Riza looked up only to have her picture taken.

"Hey! Delete that!" Riza made a grab for his phone, but he was too tall.

Riza didn't like her picture taken. It was no wonder Rebecca calls her camera shy.

"It's fine" Roy said smiling, adding her photo to her number in his phone, "don't want to forget your face now, do I?"

"Whatever" Riza grumbled.

That made Roy smile wider. He stuck out his hand again for her to take.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Riza Hawkeye" Roy said, "I look forward in hanging out with you again"

"s-sure" Riza murmured, shaking his hand, "well, I got to go…"

With that she left. He was alone again but this time, he was smiling.

"Roy that's creepy, the way you smile like that in the middle of the dance floor" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned around and saw Maes there with another one of their friends.

"Hey Maes, hey Jean" He said, "you just missed-"

"Yeah, yeah, a chick" Jean retorted, "I just hope it's not my girlfriend or else"

"I don't think so" Roy replied.

"Who was she then" Maes asked.

"Uh… Riza Hawkeye"

"As in blonde tied hair, brown eyes and rather scary personality?" Jean asked, squinting his eye suspiciously.

"Y-yeah… how did you know?" Roy asked.

"Roy" Jean started, "Riza Hawkeye is the girl Maes told you about who was always in the range"

"Yeah, so?"

"She's also my cousin and her father is one of the professor in alchemy" Jean said in finality.

"Seriously?!"

* * *

><p>AN: No regrets haha jk I'm back from the dead and I am doing it agaaaaaaaaaain

Anyway, I got this idea from my cousins living in the US (I'm not American ok?) and my personal experience (I'm gonna be in college next year tooooo)

Anyway, no announced released date for the first chapter so yeah…

That's all so….

I'm out, goodnight guys


	2. Chapter 1-The after Party

A/N: Alright, Here's chapter 1

Fullmetal alchemist isn't mine, as well as the characters, only the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The after party**

* * *

><p>"So how was it?" Maes asked, smirking.<p>

"How was what?" Roy asked, looking up from the campus map.

"You know from last night?" Maes egged on, "you kind of left me hanging last night. So how was she? What was she like?"

"Who?"

"That girl from last night… Liza was it? You know Jean's cousin"

"You mean Riza?" Roy asked, looking back on the map, "she's all right I guess, a lot of sass and a lot of spirit… And definitely different from Rita"

"Good different or bad different?"

"I think any girl is better than Rita" Roy said, raising his head, "Rita was just as clingy as the kraken's overly-attached girlfriend"

Maes laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked irritably.

"You" Maes laughed, holding his stomach, "It was actually the first time I saw that so called unconscious charm of yours didn't work _AND_ the first time I saw you got smart-mouthed by a girl and walked away without you scoring on her"

Roy frowned and then pushed his campus map on his friend's smug face.

"First of all, I wasn't flirting with her and two…" Roy said, pulling back his book "I came to here to become an alchemist, _NOTHING ELSE_"

Maes smirked and then fixed his glasses.

"Yeah right… I bet you 50 cenz, basing on the reaction you had last night and just now, you'll be falling for her by November"

"What? You'll be betting I'll fall for her in two months? As if" Roy scoffed, "fine, Deal"

* * *

><p>"Hey Riz" Rebecca called onto her friend, "You were hanging out with a pretty sweet ass last night, did you-?"<p>

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Rebecca" She cut off, not even looking up from her book, "I don't even want to be there"

"You're being a total killjoy, you know" Rebecca remarked, pouting.

"I came to college to learn, Rebecca, not to get drunk and get laid" She said coolly.

"I wasn't talking about that" Rebecca replied, wiggling her eyebrows "So who was that guy last night?"

"Roy Mustang… A guy from Alchemy" She finally answered, "and before you ask, No, we weren't flirting and no, I didn't get his number or gave mine and no, I have no intension of having a relationship"

"Oh, Riz" Rebecca scoffed, throwing around Riza "I swear with a guy like that and a girl like you, you can have him eating at the palm of your hand"

"Rebecca-"Riza started but Rebecca cut her off.

"Mark my words woman!" Rebecca exclaimed, comically pointing at Riza, "You'll be asking me for a advices on weird things that you'll be feeling"

"Hey-"

"And by December, you'll probably be hanging out with him all the time!" Rebecca concluded, gaining weird looks from passersby.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Riza asked, putting away her book.

"Of course it is!" Rebecca replied, putting her face closer to Riza's apathetic one.

"Seriously, there's something wrong with you" Riza retorted, "I have a cousin that's a doctor, do you want to make you an appointment?"

"I'm serious! I can't be happier when I see you in a relationship with a dude for once and not suddenly go through an emotionless fangirling when a new model for an assault rifle or a sniper gun…" Rebecca said, pouting.

"That's your building Rebecca" RIza said, pointing at the architecture building next to them.

Before Rebecca can react, Riza was already walking away.

"I'll see you at lunch then!" Rebecca called, waving her arm comically.

"Yeah…" Riza said.

Riza kept walking for the next few minutes when someone called her name.

"Hey Riz!"

She turned around and found her equally blond cousin running to her.

"Oh, hey Jean" Riza greeted monotonously, "I expected you to come in later"

"Good morning to you too Riza" Jean said, laughing slightly, "Did you see our sections already"

"I did and we're in the same class"

"Let's go then~" Jean said, starting to walk away.

"Well someone miraculously turned into a morning person" Riza said sarcastically, following her cousin, "Last I checked you never want to be woken up before 10 in the morning"

"I just scored a girl from the party" Jean said dreamily, "She had this aura around her and those blue eyes, beautiful blonde hair and damn hourglass figure-"

"You sure are getting over Rebecca quickly" Riza retorted.

"We don't bring up the past little cousin-"

"I'm older than you"

"-And besides, I'm here and she's probably in some college in some other place, so why not move on right?" Jean finished, smiling.

"_Oh yeah, I didn't tell him that Rebecca is studying here too_" Riza thought.

* * *

><p>"This is me Maes, I'll see you later" Roy said before entering the alchemy building.<p>

"That idiot… He doesn't know what's coming for him-" Maes muttered to himself.

He walked on ahead and saw the two blonds talking in front of the engineering building. They turned around and one called him to them.

"Maes!" Jean called, waving his arm over his head.

"Good morning Jean" Meas greeted.

"Oh yeah, this is Riza Hawkeye, my cousin" Jean introduced, gesturing at her, "and Riz, this is Maes Hughes"

"So this is Riza Hawkeye" he said, shaking her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet the first woman to ever smart mouth a certain Roy Mustang and get away with it"

"Trust me it wasn't that hard" RIza replied stiffly, dropping her hand.

With that Riza walked away and entered their building, leaving Jean and Maes. Suddenly Maes laughed.

"Well, Roy was right" He said, removing his glasses and cleaned them with the edge of his shirt, "A lot of sass, a lot of spirit"

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short but I swear it's supposed to be this short

I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE BY THE WAY, SCHOOL IS BEING AN ASS

By the way to announce that I won't be writing for another two weeks due to our third quarterly exams. I PROMISE I'LL BE PRODUCTIVE DURING THE CHRISTMAS BREAK.


	3. Chapter 2-Over Coffee

A/N: I'M BACK FROM THE LAND OF COFFEE AND NO SLEEP PEOPLE AND here is chapter twoooo

Fullmetal alchemist isn't mine, as well as the characters, only the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Over coffee**

* * *

><p>"Dammit, that idiot" Roy swore walking from the library, "If that idiot was going to bail so he can hang out with his girlfriend he should at least call me earlier and not make me wait for three and a half hours"<p>

Out of nowhere, his stomach gave off a sound similar to a whale's battle cry, and just as loud. Obviously it gained him the attention of the people around him.

"Put somethin' in there" A familiar voice said. But when Roy turned around but there was no one there.

Blushing, Roy entered a nearby café without thinking. He immediately walked to a unoccupied seat and took out his laptop.

"Dammit why today" he groaned.

"Are you ready to order?" A voice said. Roy raised his head and saw someone he didn't expect to see.

"Oh it's you" Riza said, dropping her service smile to her usual apathetic face.

"Uh… yeah… It's me… and for that question, I haven't seen the menu yet" Roy said, still a bit disoriented in seeing RIza here, working in a café, in uniform, and saw her with a smile (even if it was a service smile).

Riza nodded and walked to the counter and grabbed a laminated paper. She walked back to Roy and handed it to him. Roy took and and then Riza went back behind the register.

Roy cast a quick glance to Riza who was occupied with a textbook.

How in holy hell is she working here? He expected somewhere like a bookstore or in a mechanic's atelier.

"Seeing as you've been staring at me almost five minutes, you've got to be ready to order" Riza's voice cut through his train of thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I'll have a cup of black coffee and the chicken and cheese sandwich" Roy said, thinking fast.

RIza jotted it down and walked away.

A few minutes later, Riza came with his food.

"Enjoy your food" She mumbled.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why are you-?" Roy began, but Riza beat him to it.

"Why of all places, this is where I work? Don't worry until now, I have no idea why I ended up working here" She said, turning back to him, "I only work here because it's either here or become a bartender… Although I really have no problem in kicking drunk people out of places, it's just an old friend's aunt owns this place"

Roy nervously laughed. Riza looked down to him, eyes wandering to his report to his laptop.

"And your report is wrong, there are two laws in alchemy, what you're enumerating is the sequence the laws are the law of conservation of mass and the other is the law of natural providence" She said nonchalantly.

"Wait, you know Alchemy?" Roy asked, fairly surprised, "are you-?"

"My father is a researcher regarding flame alchemy so I know a few things, it's just surprising he didn't force me to study alchemy" Riza replied, "Besides, Alchemy looks pretty easy to me"

"No it isn't, Alchemy is a complicated art that can shape the earth" Roy exclaimed.

"Well, until now I don't hear alchemy making life" Riza scoffed, "I mean there is still no artificial life created by alchemy, but look at what technology and engineering made"

"It's still not a life"

"I didn't say life, didn't I? I said an artificial life"

"HEY! Alchemy can build robots too, you know"

"Yeah, but in order to make one, you have to know how it's constructed, and who are the people building them?"

Riza and Roy stared at each other more. The silence and tension heavy.

"Whatever, Alchemy is still better than your engineering" Roy said, looking away.

"Says the _alchemist_ that got corrected by an engineer I terms of alchemy" Riza said, walking away.

"HEY!"

Riza laughed and went behind the counter. Roy kept on pouting and proceeded to correcting his error on his report. It was rather humiliating to be corrected by someone who _doesn't_ even have an interest alchemy on something as basic as the laws of alchemy or the sequence of transmutation. She even laughed at him. How embarrassing.

Roy was so absorbed in his thought until it hit him.

"_Wait… did she just… smile?" _Roy looked up and saw her flipping through her book, the effects of her amusement still evident on her pale face.

Well, people do change when they smile.

After that Roy ate his sandwich in silence until he finished both his meal and his report. He called over an available waitress (Riza was serving another costumer) and paid. He stood up and walked to the glass door.

Right before he reaches for the gold handle, he heard someone yell from the counter.

"Hey Riza, you're done for the day" A woman's voice called.

"Thank you Ms. Connelly" Riza said, before retrieving her text book and stepping into the kitchen.

Roy smiled and went out. He walked to the alley and found where the backdoor of the café. But instead of seeing Riza, who was probably still changing, he saw someone else.

"I-Ira?" Roy asked, extremely surprised.

"Oh hey dear cousin" She said, standing up from the cement.

"Why are you here?" Roy asked, "Aren't you and your band supposed to be on tour?"

"It ended last week" She said, "besides we have a recordin' session here, by the way, I know aunt Chris sends you enough money to buy food or do you want this 16-year-old to buy for you?"

"Wait, that was you?!"

Ira laughed before imitating what she said earlier.

"_Put somethin' in there" _She imitated, before bursting out laughing.

"Hey I'm older than you! Stop that!"

"Not until the fun of teasin' you is gone, I ain't gonna stop" Ira said, smirking, "actually I only came here because I got a call from Vanessa, if it wasn't important I wouldn't be here and simply just text you"

"What is it?" Roy asked. Now he was genuinely curious.

"It's about Clownface McBitchsnot, she's in town and she's lookin' for you" Ira said seriously.

"You still call her that?" Roy asked, facepalming.

"Well the Buttcrack Faketitson only made you laugh so I changed it" Ira said, shrugging.

"But seriously… She's comin' here" Ira said, "although I don't know when but if you don't believe me, suit yourself"

Ira began walking away but then she stopped.

"Hey I was watchin' you talk to that girl in the café" Ira said, " she's good for you, so don't you dare play her or else you'll find your shower singin' being blasted in every radio station"

"How'd you-"

Ira turned around with a big smile on her face and laughed.

"You should've seen yourself blushin' when she smiled" She said, brandishing her phone at his face before running away.

"That little-"He muttered, blushing.

"Oh… it's you again…"

Roy turned around and saw Riza out of her uniform and in a brown trench coat, a black turtle-neck sweater, a pair of worn-out blue jeans and black heavy combat boots. On her back, is a royal blue back pack.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just thought I should walk you back to the dorms, you know it's dangerous for a lady to walk on her own" Roy replied, smiling.

"Don't worry I'm more than capable of walking around town at 4 in the afternoon" Riza said, walking away from him.

"Nah, I have nothing better to do anyway" Roy said following her anyway, "Soooo… I'm going to walk you back anyway"

"Leave me alone Mustang" Riza retorted, walking faster.

"Not going to happen" Roy said, matching Riza's pace.

"Go home and do your homework correctly instead!"

"Naaaaaaaaah~"

* * *

><p><strong>~a few minutes later~<strong>

"You look like you have a muscular built but why the hell do you get wind up easily?" Riza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I… can't believe…aah dammit" Roy panted.

"You actually ran just to follow me, even Jean can't catch up on my pace" Riza said, adjusting the straps of her bag.

After their little argument about Roy walking Riza back to the dorms, Roy ended up chasing Riza, who, spent her free time running and building up her muscles.

Sighing, she took a water bottle from her bag and handed it to Roy.

"If you're going to be an alchemist, try building up your physical strength more to balance your alchemic knowledge" Riza said, watching Roy drink.

Roy handed back her water bottle after thanking her.

"As for the body building thing, why don't you help me out?" Roy offered, smiling, "I mean you look like you can carry Jean around campus while sprinting"

"I don't really have a routine, I just walk around a lot and have my exercise if I can" Riza replied as she started walking away again.

"HEY! Wait!" Roy called after, running to Riza.

* * *

><p>Their walk to Riza's dorm consisted of her giving him tips about to maintain his built and developing his, according to Riza, <em>non-existent<em> endurance. That only sent Roy sputtering something about him having a good endurance while Riza smirk.

"Well, this is my room, you practically walked me here… so… I guess… thanks" Riza said awkwardly.

"Well, it has been fun" Roy said, smiling, "maybe… we can… you know… hang out again?"

"Knowing you, I don't have much of a choice… so-"

"EEEEEEEEEEK! ROY BABY IS THAT YOUUUUU?!~" A shrill voice screamed from the end of the hallway.

Riza glanced behind to see where the _one-manned noise _was from. Roy felt chills up his spine as his back collided with a female body he obviously didn't want to have contact with his skin _ever_ again. There was his candy-blonde, too-small waistlined, face caked with make-up, supposed to be ex-girlfriend.

Looks like Ira wasn't kidding.

* * *

><p>AN: HAHA AND THERE THE EVIL EX-GIRLFRIEND APPEARS MUHAHAHAHA

Just a little info, I got the name Rita when I was reading Harry Potter and all I can think about is that crazy bitch who walks around with ten thousand pound of paint on her face. I was supposed to name her Dolores for Umbridge, but nah.

As for Ira Daniels, I own that character. She is basically my alter ego (and yes, I have an alter ego) combined with my real personality (If she starts to get narcissistic, that's me). And if you can't picture her, she's about 5'7, short jet black hair and, in this chapter, in a camouflage hoodie, shorts and heavy, black, leather boots.

Ok that was long… ALRIGHT WAIT UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS :D


End file.
